


Song Drabbles

by Zolac_no_Miko



Category: Metanoia (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zolac_no_Miko/pseuds/Zolac_no_Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of ficlets written in the length of a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Check Yes, Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> Got together with a couple of my friends on a few occasions where we put together little playlists and had to write little ficlets within the length of each song, preferably taking inspiration from the song in some way. On a couple of occasions I felt inspired by Metanoia; this is what I came up with.
> 
> The point of the exercise is speed-writing, so these are all completely unpolished, and some of them don't really go anywhere before abruptly ending when the song cuts off, but some of them are kind of nifty, so.
> 
> Originally [posted on Livejournal](http://riverside-hq.livejournal.com/343726.html) 04/07/2010.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin sat at the bar, nervously fiddling with the straw in his drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check Yes, Juliet - We The Kings - 3:42

Kevin sat at the bar, nervously fiddling with the straw in his drink. The music pounded; the air was full of sweat and hormones. He watched the writhing bodies on the dance floor.

Kevin was watching one body in particular. Tan skin, long black hair. He’d seen him here before, last time, but had been too shy to approach him. But this time… maybe this time….

He turned away, taking a deep breath, sucking in several gulps of liquid courage. Then, a presence behind him, amused, interested. “I saw you watching me.”


	2. Love To A Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He could sense that Milo was dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love To A Monster – Okkervil River – 4:55

He lay in bed, wide awake. He swallowed, and it sounded loud in the quiet darkness. He was alone in the bed, but he knew Milo was not far away.

 _What am I doing?_ he thought. _Sure, the sex is good. …Not good. Fantastic. Mind-blowing. Amazing. But this… this is bad. Bad bad bad._ He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he could sense that Milo was dangerous.

He reached for his glasses; he’d get up, just go. A shadow fell across him. “Leaving so soon, Alan?” Milo purred.


	3. Lights On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zan woke up with a hard-on and a headache, covered in sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lights On – The Pierces – 3:49

Zan woke up with a hard-on and a headache, covered in sweat. Another dream. God-damned dreams. He reached over and flicked on the light, needing to see the mundane shapes and lines and edges of his room to pull him away from the images that echoed in his mind’s eye. They were always so _real_.

Sliding out of bed, Zan gingerly made his way to the bathroom. He glanced at Star’s door as he passed. Light escaped through the crack under the door. Zan pulled his eyes away and kept walking.


	4. Killian's Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a grungy Russian bar surrounded by dirty snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Killian’s Red – Nada Surf – 6:18

I blinked, felt Raziel pull back. When I opened my eyes again I could see with my own sight; the roiling, twisted coils of raw, magical energy that spiraled out of and around the bar were no longer visible. It was just a grungy Russian bar surrounded by dirty snow. I took a deep breath, let it out. “I don’t like this, Raz,” I murmured.

 _I know, Patrick, little duck. I know. I’ll protect you._ The angel’s voice filled my head, filled the world, comforted me.

I stepped into their bar, headed straight for the darkest corner. The other patrons were deep in their drinks. How could they be so oblivious? Couldn’t they _feel_ it?

My skin crawled, the hair stood up on my arms as I approached the ragged, pale figure huddled in the corner. He looked at me with sunken eyes. “Alexandr Ivanov,” I said.


	5. Sentimental Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could feel certain things with sharp clarity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sentimental Heart - She & Him – 2:36

She could feel certain things with sharp clarity. The edges of the chair she sat in, curled in on herself. The insides of her shoes. The cold dry air in her throat. Other things were further away. She knew she ought to be feeling something as she gazed down at her husband’s pale, withered body. She knew she would someday. But right now she was empty.


	6. The Employment Pages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking at the want ads.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Employment Pages – Death Cab For Cutie – 4:04

“What are you doing?” Star asked.

Jaime peeked over the edge of his newspaper. “…Looking at the want ads,” he admitted, voice soft.

Star snorted. “No one’s going to hire kids like us.”


	7. Perfect Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Gina wished she couldn’t see the things she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perfect Vision – Montag – 5:16

Sometimes Gina wished she couldn’t see the things she did. When she closed her eyes and her mind pulled back from the firm reality of the present and the malleable fabric of other times and other places flooded in. She didn’t always remember all of what she saw, and it didn’t always come true… but more often than she liked, what she remembered hurt.

Like now. There was light streaming in through the window, it was a beautiful day outside… but her mind was full of dark things as she reached for her notebook to write it all down. Teeth and bullets and blood and screaming… dark eyes and white dogs. She shivered.


	8. I've Had It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The air was like soup, and the storm clouds loomed on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve Had It – Aimee Mann – 4:41

The heat and humidity were oppressive. The air was like soup, and the storm clouds loomed on the horizon, growling and spitting lightning, giving the light a weird quality. Star was tearing out of town, hands gripped tightly on the steering wheel of his truck. He didn’t know where he was going yet, just _out_. Away from those dark, sickeningly apologetic eyes.


	9. See Fernando

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhere underneath it all I was aware I was dreaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Fernando – Jenny Lewis – 3:33

Somewhere underneath it all I was aware I was dreaming. I watched from outside it all, a younger me, a younger him.

“C’mon, punk,” Star said, flashing a smirky grin and ruffling my hair.

I followed like a puppy. My older brother. My ruined god. Ripped clothes and lime-green hair. “Where are we going?” my younger self asked.

“Anywhere you want,” was his reply. Warm hand on my shoulder.


	10. Say It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't be more than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Say It Right – Nelly Furtado – 3:43

“Kevin,” he murmured. I put my mouth over his, shut him up. Star kissed back hungrily, shoved me up against the wall. I groaned with the pleasure of it, but he pulled back. Cold moss-green eyes looked into mine, more serious than I usually saw them. “It can’t be more than this. Just this, once in a while.”

“Whatever, I don’t care.” My words sounded slurred, lips numbed by the alcohol. I pressed in to kiss him again.


	11. Cheat On Your New Lover With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not bad looking, for a geek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cheat On Your New Lover With Me – Jail Weddings – 2:41

Star narrowed his eyes speculatively at the man sitting alone across the bar, fiddling with his drink. He’d seen him before--once. The last time he’d dropped by to see Milo at work. Not bad looking, for a geek. His name was… Alan? Flashing a predatory grin, Star went for him.


	12. Paper Gangsta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Music blasted from a stereo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paper Gangsta – Lady Gaga – 4:25

Zan’s jaw dropped as he pushed open the door to his and Star’s apartment. Bottles were everywhere. Music blasted from a stereo. Gina and Kevin knelt face-to-face on the couch; Gina was wearing a hot pink feather boa, giggling as she applied lime green eye-shadow to Kevin, who was attempting to drink a beer without losing an eye. Lexi was sprawled on the floor, giggling–-somewhat breathlessly, Zan imagined, as he was wearing a corset. Star sidled up to Zan, looking alarmingly like Lady Gaga, and threw an arm around his shoulders. “You missed a good party, angel boy!” he slurred.


End file.
